


С миром в такт

by Dai_Ri



Category: Bento Harassment
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri





	С миром в такт

Бьют барабаны. Жарит солнце спины барабанщиков. Они стоят на возвышении, обнаженные по пояс, — и то звонко, то гулко бьют в барабаны.

Тацуо смотрит на них, разинув рот. Он успешно закончил младшую школу, и мама в награду отвела его на праздник. Но прельщали не разноцветные сладости, не палатки, в чьей тени розыгрыши и забавы, не лавочки с безделушками, а — барабанщики.

— Нравится, сынок? — к Тацуо наклоняется улыбчивый почтеный дедушка в кимоно. — Это искусство называется тайко! Иди поближе.

— Тай-ко, — Тацуо шепчет, перекатывает слово на языке, пока заботливые руки толкают его прямо к сцене.

Ритм нарастает, одежда шуршит, солнце бьет прямо в глаза. Тацуо прикрывается рукавами юкаты, а когда выглядывает из-за узорчатой ткани — барабанщики, словно жрецы, вскидывает палочки к небу и громко вскрикивают "хей!" По торсам их струится пот, грудь мерно вздымается, взгляд — просветлен. Совсем как на картинках в маминой книжке про йогу и медитацию, которую она вечно не помнит, куда положила, но почему-то сердится, если Тацуо ее находит. Сейчас это неважно. Тацуо оглушён от восторга. Слышит только, как колотится сердце под гул барабанов. Повторяет: раз-два-бум, раз-два-бум, бум-бум-бум... Шлепает ладонями по коленям, стучит гета. И представляет себя среди барабанщиков, с большой палкой рядом с центральным барабаном, звук которого гулок и долог. Ответственная работа — следить, чтобы не прерывалось гудение, не дребезжало, не уходило в эхо. Тацуо бы чутко бдил! Ударит — и замрет статуей, ударит — вскрикнет. Как барабанщики, не дающие себе продоху, выстоит! Вознесет ритмичную мелодию солнцу.

Палит! Барабанщики, не прекращая дроби, танцуют вокруг барабанов — штаны их что мечущееся пламя. Поют протяжно, будто кличут духов, а те им — отвечают. "Агеее. О-о-о. Уммм. Э-э-э". Дух леденит. Кровь кипит. Тацуо сжимает кулаки и прикусывает губы. Так хочется голосить вместе. Но что-то подсказывает: нельзя. Просто из прихоти — нельзя. Подрости чуть, сооруди палку себе, выкрась красно-белыми полосами — и смело обучайся искусству тайко. Хватит воли. Хватит решимости.

— Вот ты где! — мать хватает за рукав — глаза испуганы — и прижимает к себе. — Почему убежал?

Тацуо выпутывается из ее объятий и тычет в сторону сцены.

— Мама! Барабанщики! Тайко! — барабанщики в этот момент в последний раз отбивают ритм и вскидывают руки. Волна восхищения ползет по рядам, гремят аплодисменты. — Я тоже так хочу!

— Хорошо, Тацуо, хорошо. Только больше не пропадай, договорились?

Тацуо согласно довольно кивает.

И тут со сцены спрыгивает один из барабанщиков — с бронзовой кожей и мускулами, подобный божеству. Тацуо глазеет, разинув рот. А барабанщик обтирает лоб быстро и скупо и подзывает к себе. Тацуо несмело, вооружившись поддержкой мамы, подходит.

— Понравилось, малыш?

— Я не малыш, — Тацуо надувает губы, но руку мамы не отпускает.

Барабанщик улыбается и протягивает вдруг палку — потрепанную, с трещинками и темными кругами. Пока Тацуо хлопает глазами, осматривая и ощупывая еще теплую поверхность, барабанщик поясняет.

— Путь к тайко длинен. Я занимаюсь им пятнадцать лет, но не готов назвать себя истинным мастером. Если желание твое горячо и искренно, пусть эта палочка-выручалочка поможет тебе с первым шагом.

Тацуо запоздало — с подачи мамы! — низко кланяется. Прижимает палку к груди.

— Спасибо! Я обязательно научусь! И стану лучшим барабанщиком в Японии!

Барабанщик громко смеется, мама что-то лопочет, а благородный дедушка на удивление подмигивает озорно.

— Я верю в тебя, сынок.

И это будто — Тацуо убежден! — благословение свыше.

  


Тем же летом Тацуо покупают барабан. Тацуо бьет в него напролет целыми жаркими днями.


End file.
